Silverwing: Dusk Sunset
by AmazingWriteronWings
Summary: Ashley decided to visit her friends after school's out and begins on another incredible adventure facing troubles from her friends problems inculding her cant stop thinking about Goth worrying if he's okay or not down south and what's worse is Set is back for revenge and brought a dangerous being that could be deadly enough Zotz to reign the over world. OC i only owned and rated T.
1. Chapter 1 schools out

_**Chapter 1 School's out **_

_Come on, come one just a few more. _Ashley thought in desperate watching the clock ticking while sitting on her desk. She saw some classmate have same thought as her wanting to be out of school since today is their last day of high school for summer break. Ashley continues to watch the clock while tapping her pencil on her textbook of environment that the class she's taking. When the clock begins to get close to ring the bell she begins to count silently.

"Five, four, three…two..one.." The bell ring and the students including her yelled in joy out of their seats. All the students rushed out fast from their classroom cheering having their papers fling out everywhere. Ashley laughed as she grab her backpack from her locker quickly and then grab a book she'd been always treasured called Silverwing, the one that had changed her life forever from the beginning on her late eighteen birthday. She sighed as she looks at the book cover of Shade and Marina flying in the city at night with smile on her face.

She traced the wings slowly around remembering deeply from her heart having amazing adventures with them reaching hibernaculum but mostly she remembers going down south in Goth's colony saving the world from turning into darkness. Ashley facial turns into frown when she had thoughts about Goth and recalls one thing she will never forget of always come back to him one way or another vowing it since she left him.

She open the book and flip though page where she reads Goth's part and imagining him trying to be free from that gruesome place he calls it. She's been reading that part almost all the time when she reads this book having her heart heavy missing that giant bat king, the one that she touched his heart with her love and caring freeing from his curse.

"Hey Ashley." She gasp in startled and spun seeing another student leaning on another locker who turns out to be Kurt in his senior year having blonde hair with blue eyes wearing his white shirt with hawk and blue jeans with tennis shoes. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you." Ashley spoke quickly shutting the book fast not wanting him to see where she's reading at feeling slight embarrassed. Kurt smiled and lean on the locker more.

"So I was wondering if you and I can go grab some ice cream later on, you know hang out and get to know each other?" She shook her head fast and shut her locker door.

"No, thank you. I'm busy tonight." He frowned when she spoke those words acting like she already told him yesterday.

"You always say that when I asked you. Are you trying to avoid me?" Ashley chuckled and forces to smile at him.

"No! No, I'm not. It's just that I'm really am busy. Lots of stuff going on at my place and they needed me there." She realized he notices Silverwing book in her hand.

"Ashley why are you reading that same book, it's just about bunch of bats." He snorted sighing.

"It's very special to me." Ashley answered clinching on her book. Kurt shook his head.

"You really need to get your head out of the clouds and come back down to earth, seriously you've been having your nose on that book for quite a while all school years." She shrugged.

"So?" She asked.

"So, you need to grab a new book to read or maybe find a new hobby? You know shopping at the mall, get pedicure. "Ashley huffed roll her eyes.

"I don't like that stuff, I rather read a book or do something else." Kurt smiled.

"Then come out with me for some ice cream." Ashley shook her head once again.

"No, but thanks for the offer but not today. Bye." She was about to make way but all of sudden Kurt grab her Silverwing book.

"Hey!" She exclaimed and saw him seeing the page she's marked on cursing silently. He read the part and glanced at her funny.

"Why are you reading that part and who is this Goth?" She breathed feeling her cheek flushed with embarrassed.

"He's a main villain in that story. " She answered and saw his eyes lit up.

"Oh so that's what you have been doodling during class and I heard about him in TV series, why you like him? He's a bad guy."

"I find him amazing and I think he's neutral." Ashley replied wanting him to leave feeling much embarrassed. Kurt laughed.

"Neutral? Does wanting to kill that runt colony make him neutral?" She huffed.

"No, he needs food for his strength going back south and that runt name is Shade." He laughed more.

"Really Ashley, you care for that bad guy, he's not real and if he were he will eat you. He hates humans remember?" Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I know that but he might change." Kurt sighed.

"No he didn't, Ashley he's evil wanting to kill Shade colony and he even started a war from murdering innocents."

"He's not like that." She protested. "And you don't even know him." Kurt gives me funny look making her wish she didn't say that.

"Know him? Oh come on its not like you have met him. He isn't real, just made up fictional character that author created and TV series made. You need to stop doing all this junk with flying rats and act like what others girls do." Ashley couldn't take it anymore snatch her Silverwing book back.

"You know why don't you find another girl who is like that, there a billion this world and leave me alone!" She storm off angrily before Kurt could say anything and she ignores his apologies feeling her tears coming. By the time she'd reach her home she quickly wipe her tears not wanting her parents to know about it not feeling like telling them. When she opens her door she was welcomed with cool air condition and was relief her parents not home yet due their still at work. She doesn't want to talk about what happen during school not wanting them to see her in tears. She sighed sadly and walked upstairs towards her bedroom, when she manage to get there she opens the door towards her room and walks in still felt embarrassed and upset after what Kurt said about Goth and wanting her to change like other girls. She huffed in disgust and tossed her backpack on her bed.

"I can't believe Kurt, Ugh! Why he wants me to change? I'm not like other girls, I even don't want to be like them!" She spoke herself. Then she heard a familiar meow sound and looks down to see her grey and white kitten rubbing her leg. She smile a little and picks her up and hugs her.

"Hi Ashbin how are you?" She asked. Her cat purred in response making her chuckle rubbing her ear. She sighed and sat her cat down and lay on her bed. "Ah Ashbin, you're so lucky you don't have to go to school to meet jerks wanting you to change to make them happy." She looks over and saw her kitten not paying attention playing a piece of paper all crunched up. Ashley shook her head and walks over to her chuckling. "Come here you." She picks her up and carries her to her bed. Ashbin mewed after she puts her down and walks a little.

Ashley sighed softly and then a sliver amulet caught her eyes laying on her bed stand. She picks up her amulet and looks at it having memories wash over her saving the world from going into eternal darkness. She puts it on around her neck softly and then thoughts about her friends from her adventures. She sighed sadly missing them and then her eyes lit up remembering Nocturna told her she can return to see them anytime she wished for her reward of fulfill her prophecy and Elvira tells her how to use it. She couldn't help but smile sitting down on her bed and felt her amulet glowing.

She breathed closing her eyes thinking of one power she wanted and then felt a gush of wind blow on her face as she heard birds chippering. She opens her eyes seeing herself in the woods sitting on a small rock with less snow due spring is coming soon and she beamed happily can't wait to see her friends again. She looks at the sea and realize she's on the island Shade and her were at and met Marina during her adventures. She looks ahead seeing a familiar hollow tree towering over the grass and smiles more having her heart lifted with joy.

"Tree Haven here I come." She got up and was about to make her way but then heard a meow. She gasps and looks around expecting to find a giant cat but she notices it was a small sound. She looks down and her face went pale to see her kitten, Ashbin rubbing her leg meowing.

"Ashbin?! Oh no." Ashley groaned.

_**Author's Note: Well guys, I finally got this first chapter done replacing my Thumbelina story yay! Man it took me a while with brainstorming to get this done what a relief! I hope you like the beginning but if not…DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! DX Now Ashley begins on her next adventure but brings something along accidentally when she used her amulet, what her friends will react to see her kitten so small as her? Find out in next chapter! I don't own any silverwings characters except OC s aka me. Enjoy! XD**_


	2. Chapter 2 Cat and Owl

_**Chapter 2 Cat and a Owl**_

_**Ashley POV**_

_Oh no no no no no!_ I thought frantically looking at my tiny kitten meowing. This is not happening, I can't let my friends know I have tiny kitten with me or else how will they react? Thinking it'll eat them? I hope they don't think that first, I heard Ashbin meowing and I pick her up in my arms.

"Ashbin you're not supposed to be here." I groaned but all she did was rubbed her head on my cheek purring. I sighed and pet her head smiling a little. "I know I love you too sweetie but seriously you shouldn't be here, it's dangerous out here and how would my friends think…" I heard squawk sound making me gasp perk my head up and to my horror an owl was swooping down right straight at us. Without thinking I grip her tightly and took off in the woods fast as I can while Ashbin meow in my arms trying to break free. I panted as I ran along the forest holding my kitten close to me. "THIS IS WHY I DON'T BRING FAMILY MEMBERS THESE KINDS OF ADVENTURES! " I shouted myself panting. I manage to find a hollow tree not too far away as I duck my body inside holding on Ashbin not wanting to let go of her. I cower myself in the ball in the dead leaves when I heard the owl talons landed hard on the ground and I stay quiet hearing my heart beating hard and breathing. I prayed silently that the owl will leave soon after it loses its interest of hunting us and worse eat us alive. I heard my kitten meow in desperate struggling to get out of my arms looking uncomfortable but I held her close still preventing her to get free.

"Ashbin please, little more" I whispered softly gripping her but she manage to get out my arms. She meow bit loudly jumping out and I panicked when she rushed out of the hole.

"ASHBIN NO!" I screamed and without thinking I grab a twig and raced out thinking one power from my amulet having little bit strength." LEAVE HER ALONE YOU GIANT CHICKEN FREAK!" I smash my twig felt my amulet glow hitting it hard and heard the owl squawk in pain and shocked.

"OW ASHLEY STOP ITS ME!" I breathed after I heard that familiar voice stopping my hitting and gaze up. My eyes lit up when Orestes looked down back at me painfully. "What are you doing and why are you hitting me?" I beamed couldn't help but jump up to him hugging his neck.

"Orestes!" I cried joyfully burying my face in his feathery neck. "I'm so happy to see you." He hooted chuckle and hug me in his wings.

"It's great to see you too but why you hit me?" I chuckled sheepish as he put me down.

"Sorry I thought you were another owl, I didn't know it was you." I replied and the reason why he looks different is he grown taller than his original and begins to grow red beard under his chin. "You have changed a little." Orestes smiled his beak.

"Yeah I get that a lot, especially my voice changing. I don't sound much whiny anymore. "I giggled a little.

"No you weren't, well a little but not much." Orestes sighed.

"But at least I'm braver..." Then we both heard meowing quietly making Orestes turns his head startled.

"What was that?" He asked looking scared. I laughed a little shook my head and picked up Ashbin.

"Its my kitten, she follow me here." Orestes turn to look and his yellow eyes lit up looking at the kitten in my hands having his face grew pale.

"You have a cat?!" He almost squawked loudly but I shushed him.

"Yes and she's a kitten she won't harm you." I hold Ashbin out to him to get him a better view of her.

"Ashbin, say hello to Orestes." I smiled. He lean his head down nervously and smile his beak a little.

"Hi little fella you look adora…" Without warning Ashbin meowed almost shouted hissing and swipe his beak. Orestes flinched backing fast having a scratch mark on it and my kitten curl up in my arms trembling.

"Hey hey it's okay. Orestes won't hurt you. I promise" I turned to him. "I'm sorry she'd just got spooked never saw a huge bird before." He ruffed his feather and looked at his beak.

"It's alright no harm done but it hurt my beak, what will Athena and my dad think when they saw it. " I shrugged.

"Just tell them my kitten accidently scratch it…

"My dad hates cats." He interrupted. I swallowed holding Ashbin.

"Why?" I asked.

"He never liked them as I know hearing stories most birds get eaten by them, he despise them of all kinds of them, big and small. If he saw your kitten he might want you to get rid of it." I groaned softly holding my kitten close to me protecting.

"This is why I shouldn't bring you along." I hissed at her without Orestes hearing me. She meowed in response touch my nose with her paw.

"Maybe you can find a place to leave her in these woods and head towards the…" I glance at him shocked making him stop talking.

"What leave her out in the woods? ARE YOU NUTS?! I can't leave her out here, she'll wander out and might get eaten by huge predator." I protest holding her still. "We need to think another plan."

"Okay okay I'll try to think something." Orestes replied quickly. "We need to find a way to get you and your cat into tree haven without my dad noticing and hopefully Athena, my fiancés likes cats." I breathed.

"You two are getting married?" He nodded and I squeal happily. "Congratulation!" He blushed.

"Tthanks Ash." I notice his worried tone.

"Hey what's wrong, are you happy to get marry?" He made his beak smile.

"Yeah I'm really really joyful to marry her but it's her dad I'm worrying about." I look at him puzzled.

"Yeah why?" He sighed.

"He doesn't think I'm good enough for her. He believes I'm still a pansy pigeon as I was before calling me wimp." I sighed softly and pat his wing.

"Don't worry I'm sure her dad doesn't mean that. And he's happy of Athena choice wanting to be with you." He smiled a little look almost better.

"I hope so. I just need to find a way to show her father I'm not a wimp but general warrior." I nodded.

"We'll find a way." I heard a howl in the distance and I gasp holding Ashbin close. "We should get out of here I don't know what it's in these woods and I dare not want to meet it." Orestes nodded and lowers his back for me to get on and smiled.

"Welcome aboard to flight General son, please make yourself comfortable when we take flight shortly." He joked and I laughed getting on.

"Alright captain whatever you say." Ashbin meowed trembling in my arms and I stroke her back." It's okay honey I won't let you fall I promise." She snuggles close to me and Orestes took off into the sky heading towards the tree haven as I silently pray nothing goes wrong.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you guys like it where this is going but if not...DONT READ AND REVIEW IT! I am sooo sorry it took long guys; I was pretty busy with life and have writers block. Now let's find out what happens next where she meet her other friends and their react to her cat. I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's Enjoy! XD**_


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion didnt go well

_**Chapter 3: Reunion didn't go well**_

I cling on Orestes feather while holding on Ashbin as we make way towards the tree haven. We flew across the ocean and I almost forgot how it was huge and beautiful watching the water out in distance unknown Then all of sudden I heard a familiar sound that made me smile more and gaze down at the three orca's blowing water out for air. _ Ah memories. _ I sighed softly having those thoughts wash over me of my two adventures with my friends. Ashbin meowed in my arms and I looked down snapping out my thought and she was trembling still dare not to look down.

"Don't worry sweetie, I won't let you fall. "I stroke her back smoothly. "I promise we'll be there soon. You're going to love my friends, and hopefully their going to love you too." I reassured softly at the end. "Orestes how long until were there?"

"We're almost there." Orestes replied flapping his wings. "Our friends will be surprise what I brought with me, even Shade. He misses you." I smiled of my guardian angel.

"I can see why." I replied and saw him smile back before look ahead. I breathed clinging on his feather more having more thoughts of my friends on our adventures facing dangers and evil saving the sun. Then Goth came to me on those memories and I inhale softly hoping he's alright begun to worry for him. I gasp sharply felt something pain in me clinch on my chest.

"Ashley you're okay?" Orestes called notices my pain. I nodded fast smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. No need to worry." I replied and watch him look ahead once again. _ That was weird._ I thought feeling like I was having a heart attack or worse clawing my heart from bird talons or claws.

"We're here!" Orestes announced. I look ahead breathed and I smiled seeing a familiar tree haven. I beamed happily as we landed near the entrance and before I can rush in I remember I still have Ashbin in my arms.

"Um hey Orestes, will you do a favor and watch Ashbin?" He looks at me shocked after I spoke those words and glance at Ashbin.

"But your cat hates me." He protested. I shook my head.

"She's just need to get to know you more, she'll like you I promise. Please look after her and when things get settle I'll get her." I hug Ashbin. "You'll be good kitty and I'll come back." I kiss her head before putting her down and I made my way inside the tree haven. Right when I went inside I was welcomed by huge hollow tree inside as I remember and looked around.

"Shade?" Shade?" I called and glance up seeing all bats roosting sleeping. I swallow feeling afraid I'm going to disturb their sleep almost went out but stop dead hearing soft yawn.

"Ashley?" I look up again towards the voice and to my happy relief was Shade roosting with Ariel and Cassiel, even Chinook along.

"Shade." I replied and saw him smiled and look at his parents.

"Mom, dad wake up. Ashley is back. She's back!"

"Wh what?" Chinook yawned. Who's back?"

"ASHLEY!" Shade flew down fast and crash in me and I laughed hugging him.

"Shade it's so good to see you again." I bury my face in his mane smell his pine scent and he chuckle.

"Its great to see you too." I glance at him and notices he gotten little taller than last time with his fur little darker and what I'm surprised he's growing yellow beard on his chin.

"Wow Shade, your gotten big." He laughed.

"Indeed I did and you're not bad yourself as usual." I giggle and gasp felt being hug behind me almost being picked up

"Ashley your back!" Chinook beamed happily. I hug his arms chuckling.

"Chinook, I'm happy to see you too." I turn and saw he gotten taller too with blue beard coming out from his chin. Soon I see all bats waking up and flew down with warm smile on their faces as they greet me shaking hands and again tell me thanks for giving their freedom.

"Guys really it's no big deal, I was just wanted to help." I replied felt my cheek blush in embarrassment.

"Ah yes but it's our greatest history ever to be put in our echo chamber where it'll be foretold in the future of this legend." I turn to see Cassiel standing with Ariel in his arms smiling warmly. I smiled back and realize he has gotten little better with his fur all groomed with much fur on his stomach almost cover his scars from bombing and gotten little grey on his yellow hair and beard.

"Yeah it was really nothing." I added. "It's great to be back actually." Ariel smiled and flew out of Cassiel arms towards me and embraces me.

"We're happy to have you return to our home as well." I hug her back smile in her fur.

"What happen during your gone?" Shade asked curious tone. "I chuckled softly turn to him.

"Ah you know school's work, family, and...other busy stuff but I have whole summer vacation. I'm free from school!" I cheered happily making the others laughed. "Now I can visit you guys anytime I want."

"That's great Ash." Chinook beamed. "This summer is going to be awesome!" I laughed until Cassiel place his hand on his shoulder.

"Now now don't get too excited you two." He looks at Chinook." Remember son you have to help with your brother's wedding." I breathed with my eyes lit up.

"Wait, Shade and Marina...not mates yet? Your telling me their still not married?" Cassiel nodded.

"Not yet, my son propose to her before you left and we been planning a mating ceremony though weeks." He explained. I smiled happily.

"I didn't miss it awesome!" Ariel laughed of my glee.

"If you want you can help with the wedding, I'm sure Shade and Marina will be glad if you did." I nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I smiled and saw Shade smiled back.

"And you can be Marina's maid of honor, we need to asked her if it's okay."

"I think she will." I replied. "Where is she anyway?"

"She left early to go out hunting, she'll be back soon." Shade answered. I nodded smiling at him more."

"Congratulation Shade, I'm so happy for you two." I hugged him as Shade smiled hug me back.

"Thanks Ashley." He sighed.

"And I know you two are going to be great mates." I added. He chuckled lightly.

"I'm happy I've found her." I sighed let go his embrace.

"Is their other news I like to hear or that's it?" I asked. Ariel sighed.

"I'm being honor picked as one of the new elders near the future." She replied.

"Really?" I looked at her surprised. "They pick you how come?" Ariel chuckled.

"Well actually, before Frieda died she wanted me to be one of the new elders." I sighed sadly remember well she passed away in lost city. I felt Shade place my hand on my shoulder.

"I know we all miss her too." Shade reassured. I touch his hand gently look at him.

"I know too, she was amazing leader." I replied.

"She'd also assigned Lucretia, one of the elders to be the new chief elders as well." Ariel finished. I smiled at her softly.

"Congratulation for you, I think you'll be great one of the elders. But you don't look that old really." I spoke quickly at the end. Ariel laughed.

"Don't worry honey, I'm not the elder yet, I have few years to achieve to be the elder, right now I'm in training and learning." I sighed smiled a little and before I could say more I heard a tiny meow outside.

"What was that?" Chinook asked. I bite my lips not sure how to tell them.

"Um, actually…I brought someone along, her name is Ashbin" I manage to answered."

"You did?" Shade question and heard meow again but bit loudly." Why is someone meowing? Is that their language?" I laughed.

"No no..well yeah maybe um." I swallowed. "Everyone, if I bring her here will you promised me not to freak out. She's get scared easily."

"Um, sure Ash." Chinook replied looking unsure. Cassiel nodded.

"Whoever is your friend is now friend of us and always welcomed to our colony, let her come in." I nodded smile of his warm welcome.

"Thank you Cassiel." I begin to walk but stop dead hearing her meow loudly sounding like screaming.

"SON WHAT IS THAT THING DOING HERE?!" _Oh no!_ I ran out of the tree haven and to my shocked and horrify seeing the old owl general, Brutus with little grey feather on him grabbing my kitten in his talons glaring at Orestes.

"Ffather, she's not going to harm us. Really!" Orestes stammered protesting but his father huffed.

"Son you know this savage can kill us, it may be look harmless but in the future they will hunt us, not only us but all other birds! You must get rid of it once and for all put it to justice." I gasp and ran out didn't know Shade was right behind me.

"Ashley?" He hissed.

"No Brutus wait!" I screamed and saw him turn to me. "That thing is my cat." I saw his eyes lit up and look at my cat disgusted.

"You brought this thing along and you call it _your _ cat?" He demanded. I nodded.

"Yes she's my kitten and was accidently came along, this was all misunderstanding and she won't hurt you." I answered. "Brutus looks at me dumbly and at the kitten hanging.

"You know why birds and cats hate each other much, because these savage always go for the kill never show mercy." I shook my head desperate.

"No no! She won't hurt anyone please, she's just a kitten." I snapped. Brutus snorted.

"That's what they want you to think. You humans see differently towards cats but I assured you to us, they will always be bloodthirsty. I'm sorry Ashley, this thing has to be put to justice." I gasped.

"Brutus no put her down now!" I screamed.

"Father please she's her cat!" Orestes added.

"General please, her cat won't harm anyone like she said." Cassiel protested trying to help.

"ENOUGH!" Brutus ordered. "It has to be done for our sake." I breathed felt anger coming though me and somehow felt my amulet warming up.

"No Brutus please put my cat down." I warned him but he didn't listen about to take off with her." I then felt my power consumed through my body feeling much anger of him not listening.

"I SAID PUT HER DOWN!" I shrieked and without thinking a yellow power came out of my hand and strike Brutus making him gasps sharply painfully. He dropped her down before he crashed on the rock wall behind him. He slouched down groaning in pain and to my shock he closes his eyes. I was stunned of what I've done and Ashbin raced towards me and I pick her up trembling. I looked back and saw the entire colony have shock on their face even, Shade and Chinook as well. I turn and saw Orestes flew over to his father looking scared and worry for a second and turn to me looking upset.

"Ashley, what have you done?"

_**Author's Note: how was that one so far? I hope you guys like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! I'm sorry this took long guys and I'm mostly sorry if this chapter is not that good DX anyway find out what happens next! XD I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy! X3**_


	4. Chapter 4 Ahuizotl

_**Chapter 4 Ahuizotl **_

"Orestes….I'm so sorry." I quivered finally can speak. I..I didn't mean to." I cling on Ashbin close. "He was going to take my cat." I watched him rest his head on his father chest and to my relief he sighed smile his beak a little.

"He's alive, he's just got knocked out." I sighed but still felt guilt inside of what I've done.

"Orestes please, I really didn't mean to hurt your father." Shade and Chinook flew over by me as Shade place his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Ashley it was an accident." He reassured. I nodded and looked at Orestes.

"He's right, you didn't mean it. You don't want my father to take your cat." Orestes added. "And he'll be okay no harm done, I forgive you." He smiled his beak and I smiled back.

"Thanks." I heard my cat meowed snuggle close to my chest as Chinook looked at her.

"What is that?" He questions. I glance at him laughing softly knowing my friends never see a cat this close and tiny before.

"Guys this is Ashbin, my kitten. She, kind of following me home." I replied. Shade looked at my cat in curious.

"That's the cat? But aren't cats supposed to be mean and big..oh." He finally notices as I nodded knowing what he's going to say. "But is cats mean like Brutus says?" I hold Ashbin close.

"No no she not mean, she a sweetheart really." Ashbin looked at the two bats twitches her ears a little. Chinook was first to bend down and I hold my breath for her not to get scared like she did before.

"Hey little kitty." Chinook smiled friendly. Ashbin meowed got out my hand a little and almost try to grab his mane with her paws which made him startled back fast.

"She's trying to attack me!" He cried. Shade rolled his eyes.

"More like playing to me." He corrected. Chinook looked at him funny.

"What?" Shade answered him by using his hand to rub her tummy and Ashbin meowed tackle his hand playfully and when he lift them he she tries to grab them with her paws.

"Oh." Chinook looked dumbstruck and embarrassed of his reaction ruffed his hair. "I'm sure glad um Breeze didn't see that scene." I chuckled and then looked at the other nervously holding my kitten close.

"Is my kitten welcome? I promised I'll watch her close and she won't cause any harm. And I'm really really sorry what I done I didn't mean it to happen I was scared that he'll take her and kill her…"

"Ashley please." Cassiel interrupted my rambling. "Your cat is welcomed; a friend of our human is a friend of ours." I breathed and then sighed bow my head a little.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." I replied. I heard Brutus groaned still in pain as Orestes went by his side.

"Dad? You're okay?" He placed his winged on his shoulder in concern. His father coughed still didn't open his eyes which that got me worried.

"Orestes?" He manages to answer and fell back knock out. Orestes sighed and looked at us.

"I need to find the owls I'll be back." He spread his wings out. "And make sure my dad doesn't get any more harmed." I heard a tense in his voice as if he's stressing out over his father worriedly.

"Orestes…" I tried to say almost walk but he fling his wings making me stay put.

"Just watch my dad alright?" He almost snapped didn't even look at me and took off leaving me all guilt and hurt all over again. I sighed sadly looked at my kitten seeing her already asleep. I closed my eyes softly feeling pain in my heart wishing I could turn back in time never bring my cat along. I felt my shoulder touched and I open my eyes to meet Shade.

"Shade I really didn't mean to harm his dad on purpose please." I chocked almost felt my tears coming. Shade sighed nodded.

"I know you didn't mean it. Orestes is just worried for his dad making him stress, give him some time okay?" I hugged him still holding Ashbin felt I just need one felt his wings embraced me close.

"Okay, I believe you." I whispered to my guardian angel hugging him close. I looked at him as he smiled softly.

"Come on let go inside." I nodded holding my kitten close as we begin to make our way while I watched the other silverwing bats going to Brutus. I sighed have my head down still have pain in my heart heading my way inside the tree haven.

_**Third's Person POV**_

Somewhere in the bottom of the earth's core lies the underworld where everything is all dead with no life or light shines through but darkness only existed. The ghost greywing bat flew fast through the underworld breathing heavily and saw the demon giant bat guards chasing him having their deadly claws out. He squeaked in panic flew on faster than usual and almost got grab by their claws. The greywing tries to lose them to the thorn trees dogging away from poison thorns and vines almost snatch him. He manage to get out through the deadly forest and glance back hopefully he lost them. His hopes died when the two demon giant bat flew out from the black forest charging right at him. The greywing squeaked in fright and flew faster than ever before until he sees a familiar burning tree. The greywing smiled happily flew towards it feeling a the demons hot breath on his wings and saliva dripping on his feet. Right before the demon could get a chance to snatch his foot the two demons got hit by the force field hissing in painfully from the light flames. The greywing panted and looked back and saw them not chasing him anymore. He laughed panting in relief and before he goes through the knothole he blew raspberry at them and went through the knothole causing it to shine brightly.

On the other side of the underworld lies a broken ruin pyramid with deadly thorns covering half way up. Right inside the pyramid is no other then Set, the highest chief miner of the underworld enslaving bats all his life, well used to be then he was before. He heard his guards flew back in while he studies the broken stone table figuring out clues.

"Any luck?" Set spoke out deadly. He waited for his one of guards to answered. "Well?!" He bare his black fangs in impatient. One guard swallowed and walked up.

"We tried to grab the new dead bat…" He manages to answer.

"And?" Their master added. The other guard gulped.

"But it manage to escaped through the burning tree." He finished. Set eyes flared and his claws glowed brightly.

"AGAIN?!" He roared and swipes his claws at the stone table causing spark of flames to shot out breathed in anger.

"Please master! We tried our hardest." The guard begged. Set turn sharply at them.

"You didn't hard enough! Thanks to that brat I barely get any more slaves to work my bidding complete my destiny. "His guards gulped in nervousness as he came close to them with his eyes flared still.

"Tell me one reason I shouldn't call upon our god to devour you both morons in his stomach, be specific." He hissed dangerously. The guards hesitate try to find the right answered and saw Set claws rose up by his face.

"Im waiting." He added more darkly.

"Wwwe can train more guards to work faster and tougher and we assure you we can catch the new slave like you wanted, give us a chance master. We wont let you down this time." The other guard answered quickly. Set hummed in his thoughts and low his claws slowly. He snorted and glare at them.

"Ferrywell, I'll give you one more chance and make the guards stronger and faster. And If this happens again one more time I'll make your nightmares come to life, far more worse than being in my dark master stomach do I make myself clear?!" The two guard wimped but nodded their heads fast.

"Yyes sir, all crystal clear." Then another giant demon bat flew over to them.

"Sir we have a human in the underworld what is your wish to do with it?" Set snorted.

"Feed the human to my pet Ahuizotl, I'm sure he'll loves his little meal." The demon bat bowed slightly and flew out. Set glance back at his guards still standing.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP YOUR ALLY NOW!" The two bats wimped and flew out of his pyramid fast to help the third demon bat. Set huffed and glance back at the stone table to study more. He groan in frustration ruffed his hair a little looking at the same calendar that was the old prophecy that was never fulfilled for Zotz. "That brat." He muttered under his breath. "Ruin my only chance to complete my mission and now there is no other way to fulfilled his destiny, all because her! I will have my revenge on you Ashley, one way or another to feel your cold dead heart in my grasp." He clinched his fist in anger. He snorted when he heard from his bat ears human scream in terror and decided to see his pet he's kept in the underworld to take a break from studying. He spread his wings out and flew out from his lair and flew until he spotted a dark cave lies beyond and flew inside to see his guards glancing in the black entrance while the screaming died down.

He smirked and flew on until he sees piles of bones everywhere that belong to humans and other creatures. There were stains of blood also everywhere on walls and floors as he pass by snorted the awful stench. He landed when he heard a familiar chomping snarling making his facial turn to smile cruelly.

"Hola my dear Ahuiztol." He walked up to see a huge dog like creature laying on more bones on the other side of the cave having its fur all greyish with water spikes on end of his fur bended, and has blue black mane trail almost down to his back neck with bat ears sticking out. Ahuizotl growled savagely as it uses its razor teeth to chomp out the skull he's gripping on that was once alive human and the tail on the end is a demonic monkey hand carries another bone sharp like a knife. It snorted with blood on its muzzle and uses its tail to strike the skull in impatient which it made it to break it apart, the creature whines looking hungry and shove the broken skull away in disappointed. Set whistle for it's to get attention and saw his pet ears stick out. He chuckled and flew over to his monstrous pet and landed by the broken skull.

"Aww didn't get enough to eat?" He cooed malicious. "It's rare to bring you these things." Ahuizotl whines in hunger as Set walk over and pet his side, but his pet snarl at him and he didn't back away from his teeth. He slaps its muzzle with his claws instead. "Don't do that on me! I'm your master!" He growled. "And you are lucky I found you hundred years ago and took you my home, be grateful!" Then he saw something under its paws that's its yellow type tag as he heard his demon pet whines more in pain. He pulls out from his pet paws manage to get it see a human male with an orange kind of helmet and work clothing looking all dirty with dirt. He hums in thought looking at this strange leaves on humans that he didn't notices an elderly bat flew in.

"Didn't our master tell us not to play our pets?" A voice crackled. Set groaned in annoyed and in corner of his eyes sees an oldest dead bat all molted grey wrinkled with mess up mane beard and hair and has miss one eye with the other eye crazy while has a deep cut on his throat.

"What do you want?" Set rolled his eyes not want to speak to this former high persist. Voxzaco giggled.

"Just come to see if you have the answer for Zotz freedom." Set huffed not turning his head still studying the tag. "And I see you're having problems sir, poor poor you." Set growled when he heard him giggled more.

"I need more time to find the key." Set growled darkly. Voxzaco laughed giving his facial a creepy smile.

"You can't get it. Zotz should've put me in charge finding another way but he didn't." He giggled cruelly. "Now you're just being pathetic all your life here finding the clue like a stupid child's games." Set had just enough of him that he charged at him and crashed in him pinning him on the wall. Voxzaco hissed in pain of his claws being squeezed by him still have that nasty smile.

"Do not understramite me, I have come too far 200 years to fulfill his density and I WILL find a way to free him one way or another." Voxzaco grins giggling. "And you're lucky our master gives you another chance since you been loyal to him or else he would've devoured you." He dropped him hard and Voxzaco laughed.

"Tell me that in 200 years from now." The elder bat sang giggling like a maniac. Set growled and kick him hard.

"SHUT UP!" Voxzaco wimped but laughed.

"You not going to get it, you're not going to get it. You not going to get it." Voxzaco sang giggling still didn't move his spot. Set flew away while he heard him sing that more words.

"Pathetic." Set mumbled. He landed and glance at the tag still studying it. He sniffed and smells the human stench of beer and dirt. He raises his bushy eyebrow and then his demon eyes lit up.

"I wonder..." He spread his wings out and flew out of his pet cave still hear elder bat giggling echoing though the dark cave.

_**Author Notes: how was that one so far guys? I hope you like where this is going but if not DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Oh dear this is not good for Ashley still felt guilt and what worse Set is finding out something, this is so not good DX Find out in the next chapter where things will get more interesting. X3 I don't own any silverwing characters except OC Enjoy!**_


End file.
